The present invention relates to an improved position-retaining bar for a toy stroller and, more particularly, to a position-retaining bar which has a security buckle for restraining the toy stroller from being unintentionally folded.
Generally, referring to FIG. 4, a toy stroller 40 has two pushing rods 41 and two cross rods 42. Each pushing rod 41 is fixed with a handle at an upper end thereof. Each cross rod 42, at an upper end thereof, is pivotally attached to an L-shaped joint which is in turn pivotally attached to each pushing rod. The cross rods 42 are pivotally combined at middle portions thereof. Further referring to FIG. 5, a conventional position-retaining bar 50 consists of two pivotally connected strips 51. Each strip 51 has a first end pivotally attached to a lower end of each cross rod 42 and a second end formed with a finger 52. A stop 53 is formed on a side of each strip 51, so that the finger 52 of a first strip 51 rests on the stop 53 of a second strip 51, while the finger 52 of the second strip 51 rests on the stop 53 of the first strip 51. A major problem of this type of position-retaining bar is that the toy stroller 40 is apt to be folded when the front wheels thereof are hindered (see FIG. 4) if the position-retaining bar 50 is not adequately unfolded at beginning. As a result, a child who pushes the toy stroller 40 might tumble and fall because the toy stroller 40 folds suddenly as the position-retaining bar 50 fails to remain in shape. Therefore, this invention is intended to solve this problem.